Barumei Rune
Barumei Rune or simply Barumei, also known as Her Duchess Barumei is the first Imperial Blade, she is an eye patch wearing girl that uses a mechanical blade equipped with an ignition drive and holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Estel Fleet. She also has earned the title: The Shaken Blade, due to her peculiar style of swordsmanship she learned from Gear. Appearance Barumei has long dark brown hair, that is often so dark it is mistaken for black. Her eyes are amber color, though they seem lighter at times. She keeps her long hair braided in two small areas on her sides, but otherwise keeps it messy and wavy. Background Biography Meeting Mihli Mihli Lilty first met Barumei on the sky island of Fall Harvest. Mihli was visiting there on her way to the island of Birdcage Hollow and accidentally stumbled upon a scene of the village lord punishing a criminal, the criminal turned out to be a young girl in her late teens, the girl had been caught near a murder site and was thus convincted of being the culprit. She pleaded innocence but the lord handed judgment to her in a decree that she would die in the morning, the girl spit on the lord and told him that if empire's leadership wasn't in shambles a lord like him would have been put to death. Insulted the lord took out a brand from the local blacksmith's shop and burned the girl's left eye with it, the villagers watched and all did nothing. The girl was ragged unconscious and bleeding into the lord's castle dungeons. : That night a masked Mihli snuck into the castle and met with the girl, she introduced herself as Mihli and asked for the girl's name, the girl had no name as her parent's had sold her when she was young and since then she has had many names. Mihli offered her a deal, if she would devote her life to Mihli, then Mihli would free her and deal justice to the lord. The injured girl agreed and a pact was made, Mihli decided then to name her Barumei, which meant "devotion" in the Ancient Imperial Language. : Later that night the guards entered the prison to enjoy themselves with the female prisoners, they spotted Barumei in the corner and noted how beautiful she still was, even though one of her eyes was scarred and worthless. As they entered her cell, they were swiftly killed by Mihli and the two made their escape. Inside the keep the lord was eating a lavish meal when a few of his guards dropped dead. Mihli appeared from the shadows with Barumei behind her, the lord cried out and the other guards int he castle rushed to his aid. : He threatened Mihli and told her he would have her killed, she merely laughed it off and told him that no one would kill her, as she was above them all. The lord asked what she meant, she merely unmasked herself and above her eyebrow was an Imperial Royal Marking, the guards in the room quickly bowed before her. The lord knowing that he was in the presence of a possible Apex, quickly kneeled and apologized for his insolence. Mihli walked over to him and whispered in his ear that all would be forgive, with his death, and she stabbed him downward, through the neck. : That day Fall Harvest would bear witness the first step of the Rise of the Nadir. When Mihli left the sky island a week later, Barumei followed her, this time wielding an apprentice sword at her side. Imperial Blade Counterattack Begins Bashir Barumei was sent to the sky island of Bashir to reclaim it. Most of the Nadir fleets thought that there would be no one of importance left on the sky island, but the island would be an important supply stop. : The Pillar Alliance base on the sky island was commanded by Gauche Cambel of Faith, his mission was to hold off the Imperials from retaking the sky island until reinforcements came. In reality, he and his ADST forces had been abandoned and the reinforcements were never sent. But despite knowing that fact, Gauche held off Barumei giving her the illusion that he was waiting for something. She called for reinforcements and Cho-ah, the only Admiral nearby, responded. : While Cho was en-route, Barumei tried to take out Gauche's forces and managed to pincer him. Seeing the battle was quickly becoming out of their favor, Gauche attempted to take out Barumei. The two entered a brutal battle, with Barumei easily overpowering Gauche. This forced him to release his limiter and he quickly gained the advantage over Barumei. : As Barumei tried to avoid his attacks, he increased his speed and she slowly wore out. Nearing the end of their battle, Gauche's Pillar release wore out and it's side effects kicked in, preventing him from finishing Barumei. Cho arrived in time to administer medics to Barumei and capture the remaining Alliance troops. Her soldiers tried to coerce her to leave Gauche's body to the animals, but she decided to take him along. : On Cho's flagship, Barumei was rushed into the medical center, which barely saved her life. Gauche was given the minimal medical assistance needed to survive and was tied up to stop all his movements. : When they arrived in Estel, Mihli and Vira-Lorr greeted them. In Cho's report to Mihli, she suggested that Gauche was more useful to the empire alive than dead. Mihli considered her proposal and told her she'd have to deliberate on it. Meanwhile Mihli went to visit Barumei, Vira was already there and told Mihli that Barumei was quickly recovering. : Barumei regained her conscious and spoke to Vira and Mihli, the latter giving her some time off in Estel to heal her injuries. Umbrage about Umbra After being sent on a vacation by the Nadir, she is harassed by members of Umbra, who think her a dangerous dark creature. Eventually, she uncovers a plot to release proper Dark Creatures by a few surviving members of the Estellion Council. She then teams up with the Umbra Arch-Hunter Otega Reitz and his Umbra Hunters to defeat the menace. Special Abilities *20 Degree Helix - From the Northern Black Tortoise Style taught by Mihli, learned on Dolarsis. *Euphoria - Obtained on Cavalleria *Dark Wave - Obtained on Albazet *'Zero Dark Wave' - A variation of the Dark Wave that Barumei first used on Ashla. *Hands of Heavenly Harmony - Bloodline Ability - Used on... *160 Degree Helix - Used on Gauche Cambel *Limiter Release - Chaos Shadow Form (Barumei) - Transforms Barumei into a powerful Shadow temporarily. Chaos Form Abilities *Reality Marble - Shadow Realm - Engulfs the area in darkness, all Dark Techniques gain more strength. *Limiter Release - Quotes : Notes *Name reference Jormungand manga. *I designed her to be the caring older sister in the Imperial Blades *Her best friends in the blades are Cho-Ah and Gyurk, though she gets along with everyone just fine. *Xewleer would suggest that she seems like Robin or Zoro (to compare to One Piece) Category:Human Category:Female Category:Nobility Category:Fall Harvest Category:Imperial Blades Category:Nadir Admiralty Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Counterattack of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Rune Bloodline Category:Half Blood Category:Spell Fencer